


My Kind of Music

by lasairfhiona



Series: comment_fic [68]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dizzy_grace prompted for the <i>Music</i> Theme:  Avengers, Steve/Any, "Any" introduces Steve to the magical world of YouTube music videos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Kind of Music

Steve sat flipping the channels with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Captain?" Darcy asked as she looked at the Perfect Circle music video playing on MTV. 

"This music, if you can call it that."

"Come with me," she said walking over taking the remote out of his hand and turning off the TV. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see," she said, leading him to the computer and typing something in. "Pick the name of your favourite performer."

Steve thought a while then said, "Cab Calloway."

Darcy typed it in and brought up a whole selection of music. Picking the first one, the tiny sound of the 1940's music came out and Steve smiled. "Here just click on anything you want to hear and when you want to listen to someone else, just type the name in here," she instructed pointing out where and how he should click and where to type.

For the next hour or so the sounds of Cab Calloway, Rosemary Clooney, Dizzy Gillespie, Bing Crosby, and Dean Martin filled the living room.


End file.
